


Encounter

by Enmuse (Scifiroots), Scifiroots



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoopy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Smoopy smut. =p~~ (Man, not only am I plotless tonight, I can’t think of a semi-decent title for this sucker...)  
> Ratings: Adult! / Mature. Graphic sexual content  
> Twenty-fourth day of June!fic (2006) – for twilightsrain sap/smut request & the wallsmut challenge

\--- 

 

He knows he’s not the first and isn’t too sure that he’ll be the last, but he’s learned the importance of appreciating the moment and living his life day by day. With that philosophy, he manages to take each new suggestion from Mal with surprisingly little protest. The other thing he’s learned is to trust the captain—his lover. It might have taken a while for him to reach this point, but now that he has he knows he’ll never turn back.

 

“ _Baobei_ ,” Mal’s voice startles him from his thoughts, and it’s the only warning he has before being pressed against the wall of the infirmary. “Gotta be careful, Doc,” Mal says with a satisfied smirk. “Never know who’s gonna sneak up on you.”

 

Simon rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Mal’s neck. “I only have to worry about _you_ when I’m on the ship.” He guides Mal closer and licks his lips. “Besides, you’d be disappointed if you couldn’t surprise me.”

 

“Reckon you’re right,” Mal agrees. He presses forward, delving into Simon’s mouth with an eager tongue. Equally enthusiastic hands rub Simon’s sides, hips, and ass.

 

Simon groans into his lover’s mouth and tangles the fingers of one hand into Mal’s hair. He uses his other hand to slip aside a suspender that would hinder his quest to divest Mal of his shirt. Luckily Mal catches on and leans back a bit to allow more room for maneuverability. Simon takes advantage of the extra space and moves the other suspender before starting on the buttons. Mal’s fingers fumble impatiently at the clasps of Simon’s vest.

 

“ _Yeh-soo_ , lover, you gotta stop wearin’ these damn things,” Mal mutters, finally dragging his mouth away to look down at the annoying clothes.

 

Laughing quietly, Simon undoes his vest single-handedly. “That better?” he asks in amusement.

 

“Hell yes!” Mal captures Simon’s mouth again and quickly frees the buttons on the silky shirt beneath his fingertips.

 

Having been distracted by the invigorated kiss, Simon only has Mal’s shirt half undone. Doesn’t seem as if Mal cares much, though, as his surges forward, pressing Simon firmly against the wall as he starts trailing hot, wet kisses down one side of a pale neck. Simon gasps and watches with heavy lids as his lover licks his chest and toys with his nipples.

 

Mal spends long minutes worshipping each dusky nub before obeying Simon’s wordless pleas to move lower. Simon’s hands clasp his lover’s shoulders in hopes of moving him faster. Mal grins against Simon’s stomach and continues his steady pace. He keeps one hand on Simon’s hip while the other frees his lover’s stiff erection. Before Simon can gather the words to beg, Mal’s mouth descends on the bare cock and begins to suck. Simon’s fingers dig into Mal’s shoulders as he alternates between gasps and moans of pleasure. Mal lifts his gaze to watch his lover twitch and struggle through the ministrations. He loves seeing Simon like this—uninhibited and vulnerable; he knows it’s trust that has allowed him to do this.

 

“Mal... _lao_ _ tian_... Mal!”

 

Mal focuses on taking more of Simon into his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles and controlling the natural gag reflex to swallow as much of his lover as possible. Simon’s hips jerk urgently under Mal’s firm hold. Quickly he lifts a hand to his mouth to stifle a scream as he spills his seed into Mal’s welcoming throat. Mal lets none of it go to waste, taking his time to lick his lover clean and kiss the softening cock in his care.

 

Simon urges his lover to stand and nuzzles into the crook of Mal’s neck while reaching determinedly for the captain’s pants. Mal groans at the first firm stroke around his cock and presses insistently into Simon’s grasp. Simon kisses his neck and begins stroking in a firm, even pattern. Mal growls in annoyance and ducks his head to latch onto Simon’s mouth. In the process of conducting a thorough oral examination with his tongue, Mal is pleased to note that Simon has sped up and has added his other hand.

 

Moments later Simon’s skilled hands bring Mal to orgasm and swallows his lovers satisfied moans. Mal eases back, gentling his kisses and trailing back towards Simon’s ear as he sags forward against his lover.

 

“Nice surprise?” he whispers.

 

Simon snuggles into his embrace. “What do you think?”

 

“Smart ass,” Mal mutters with a grin.

 

~ * Fin * ~

 


End file.
